


Beyond Borders

by mintleaf



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaf/pseuds/mintleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they are, what they do during the time they have when it’s just them, free in a way Asgard could never allow them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Borders

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these two boys to be happy, ugh. Something that was intended to be fluffy which took a porny turn.

He flies with his brother.

The wind in the air whips at his skin and Thor flies into a cloud. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel: mist everywhere, mostly on his hands, face, and neck, like a soft caress after the harsh, dry wind. He feels almost weightless, just a small being going higher and higher into the atmosphere until the darkness of the universe reaches them. Mostly, he feels Thor’s fingers intertwined with his, tightly squeezing and pulling him along. 

They can fly anywhere they want. Sometimes, farther destinations will take days or even weeks, but they do not mind; in fact they relish it. Heimdall urges them to choose to use the Bifrost to save time, but they are gods - they need not rush. Frigga encourages them to travel this way, to spend time by themselves and not always within Asgardian territory. She understands their need to be within each other’s company without eyes and ears of guards, and she sees the way their eyes search for each other in a crowd. However, she says nothing, but gives only a subtle nod of her head to them as they exit the grand hall. 

This time, they are to go to Vanaheimr to visit the Wise in place of their father. Thor did not need to ask how they would travel- the moment they were given this duty they packed provisions and Loki’s hand found Thor’s. 

When they stop for rest at Alfheimr, Thor looks for a place they may sleep undisturbed. Once they settle their bags down on the ground, Loki works his magic. He conjures from his spelled pocket a blanket, and they begin to unclothe, peeling off layers of heavy armor until they are in only their pale tunics.

They settle down together, and Loki waves his hand for a fire. Thor reaches into his pouch for some beef supplied from the kitchens to roast, and wordlessly he and Loki work together with muscle and magic to make it work. Within a minute, a chunk is on a stick, roasting above flames. 

“Do you remember the first time we went to Vanaheimr?” Thor asks. 

“Of course.” Loki makes an offended face at the question, as if he could possibly forget, and Thor sees.

He laughs. “I did not mean to imply you forgot.”

“I’ll always remember.” Loki says softly. “As I am sure you will.”

Thor always will, there is no doubt. They had been young - too young to be travelling alone argued Heimdall those many years ago, but Odin gave them permission and forced them to swear to be safe. At that time, Thor was only a tad taller than Loki, who had not yet mastered enough magic to keep a strong fire going like today. In a cold range of mountains on Midgard, leaning on each other they stumbled into a dark cave, teeth chattering from the frosty weather. 

“Lots of snow.” Thor says in agreement.

There was snow, so much snow. Though Loki had found the snowfall to be delightful as Asgard never snowed, but Thor was unsettled by the sheets of white over land and avoided the snow as much as he could. Though there was not only snow.

“Cold,” Loki twists the stick to evenly cook the beef. “Cold and warmth.”

Thor scoots closer to his younger brother and brushes hair away from his face. 

“Your fire keeps us warm now. How happy I was to learn that you had finally perfected your spell!”

Loki gives Thor an annoyed look even if the praise makes him smile inwardly. There had been no warmth the first time, save for their body heat. They spent an hour, each claiming a separate corner of the cave for themselves, each blaming the other for the foolish idea to travel unaided, freezing their skins blue.

Until Loki could take it no longer and poured all his strength into attempting a flame.

When a small flare had appeared in the space between them, Thor breathed in relief and they huddled as close to it as they could. The cold had taken its toll on Loki’s strength, and within minutes their source of light and heat was gone, vanished into taunting smoke. Outside, wind howled and the snow fell in flurries. 

They looked at each other and saw panic in blue and green eyes. “I am sorry,” Thor had said heavily, and raised a hand to rub his temple. 

“It was my idea to come here.”

“And I should not have agreed.”

Loki cannot remember how it happened. All he knows is that he was cold, so damn cold, his fingers, then palms, then his wrists were turning blue, and he needed to be warm. The closest of the warmth being Thor. 

Thor does not know how it happened, either. He remembers that he was cold, and when there was that small amount of light, he thought he saw his brother’s fingers to be an unhealthy blue color, and he only wanted to keep him safe, keep him warm. 

Maybe Thor was the one who reached for Loki, or maybe it was Loki who pulled Thor to his side of the corner, or maybe they both clung to each other at the same time. Now, it did not matter. They had survived the snowstorm in such an empty and hostile environment, and they had done it together, as they would everything else. 

“Brother, the food is done.” Thor takes the roasting beef and slices it with his dagger into pieces for them both.

Loki accepts the meat from Thor and they eat in silence, enjoying the company of each other. 

Loki scowls at his brother. “You eat like a complete brute.”

Thor’s eyes flicker over at him but he continues eating the way he was before, ignoring Loki’s indignant cry of, “Thor!”

“And you eat like a princess,” Thor says between bites. “Even daintier than Mother, did you know that?”

Loki glowers but does not retaliate. They resume their chewing, until Loki spots a dribble of juice making its way down Thor’s chin. He leans and sucks it away from the skin, slyly licking his lips afterward. Thor groans. 

“Come on,” Loki tugs at Thor’s sleeve. “It is light out still.”

“I do not object, but I have been carrying you in flight the whole day.”

Loki sighs noisily and Thor rolls his eyes at the exaggeration. Loki is displeased, but he finishes what is left of his portion quickly and sits, watching Thor until he is done. 

“Stop that.” Thor tries to look at his fingers holding the meat instead of his brother.

“No.”

“Loki,” Thor growls. 

“No.” Loki flashes a smile at his brother, who sets down what is left of his meal exasperatedly.

“Put out the fire.” Thor commands, and Loki rushes to comply. Then Thor’s hands are in his hair, on his face, and they’re kissing, tasting each other and spices from the meat, inhaling each other and together in bliss. 

When they had been in each other’s arms that night ages ago, Thor had pulled off his fur lined robe to drape over their bodies though he was shivering himself. Loki followed the example, and they huddled, backs against the wall. “It’s going to be okay.” Thor remembers promising Loki, and received a snort in return. Loki pushed himself closer to Thor for all the body heat he could possibly get, and Thor held him, nearly squeezed him, and tried to ignore a stirring in his lower body.

Thor always had women chasing after him, and took it in stride. Why bother saying no, he figured, when you were the prince and there were gorgeous women willing to bed you? He was too busy with the attentions of tall golden haired women with quiet demeanors to realize who he truly wanted until Loki had sighed his name into the dark and touched his neck with icy fingers.

Thor’s hand makes its way up Loki’s thigh now, and the kiss becomes sloppy and messy. Loki’s exhales noisily, eager for what is next. Thor pushes a little so Loki is crowded against the wall and pulls the tunic up over Loki’s head. 

Loki disappears. 

“Wha -”

A laugh that belongs to only Loki appears from behind Thor. Arms wrap around Thor’s stomach and he hears Loki say in his mocking tone to his back, “I’m disappointed, Thor.”

“That was not amusing.” Thor frowns at the beige slate in front of him, where Loki was standing naked merely seconds ago.

“Not for you,” Loki’s voice is full of glee, and he works to take Thor’s tunic off from behind. Thor is agitated, but still he lifts his arms up to help. 

“Use your tricks only when you are in battle.” 

Loki’s mouth is pressed against Thor’s shoulder blade and he runs his hands lower to stroke Thor languidly.

“You seem to be appreciating my tricks just fine, brother.”

Thor tries to turn back, to grasp at Loki and tug his tunic off to make them equal in that regard, but when he moves, Loki simply licks at his skin and grinds against him. 

“Tease,” Thor says breathlessly.

Loki does not bother replying. He makes sure Thor feels the smile against his back and begins to toy with him, fingers brushing over the tip of Thor’s cock. He plans to have Thor come like this, just by little touches.

However, in a few minutes Loki is himself lost in the sensation of having Thor in front of him and hard in his hand. He groans and his body slacks against Thor’s. Thor is fast as always and snaps into reaction, turning quickly and placing a punishing kiss on Loki’s mouth, biting and sucking at Loki’s lower lips. 

Loki’s tunic is off and thrown to the ground, and it is like the first time - every time is like the first time. 

After Loki’s fingers had left Thor’s neck that night, Thor reached and kissed them, hoping maybe it would warm them. It did for a brief moment which was not enough, so Thor brought the cold digit into his mouth and Loki had shuddered.

“Tell me you brought the oil.” Thor pulls Loki’s hair back and hisses into Loki’s ear. Loki nods and a vial floats in the air towards them. 

Thor’s lips are on Loki’s as he pushes in a slicked finger, and Loki cries, muffled, into Thor’s mouth. He groans when Thor kisses down his throat and slowly adds a second. 

“I don’t care, Thor, come on.” Loki writhes and thrusts up.

Thor shushes him but does not acquiesce. Loki can wait a while longer; he will make Loki pay for the little trick earlier. Loki pleads under him and whines, and Thor smiles at the stricken look on his brother’s face. 

When Thor finally shifts and slips in, he does as Loki wants and begins to thrust without warning. 

“Thor,” Loki gasps with each surge of Thor’s hips. Thor’s hand presses down on his shoulder and Loki feels pain, but it is dulled by pleasure and his brother’s hot puffs of breath against his cheek. 

Fingernails dig into Loki’s skin until Loki is sure he feels warm blood ooze out but Thor pays no attention to it. Instead, he continues his ruthless pace, slamming into Loki. 

“Brother,” Thor pants. “Oh, Loki.” 

Then he comes, breathing Loki’s name again, and spills inside his brother, who moans and clutches at him.

Loki cups Thor’s chin to tilt it up and kisses him wetly, tasting the thin layer of sweat on Thor’s face. Thor responds eagerly until he feels Loki’s cock hard against him.

His brother looks startled when Thor pulls away until he reassuringly brushes his lips over the corner of Loki’s mouth.

“Now I take care of you, brother.”

 

There had been no oil before, only two cold bodies pressing against each other in desperation. Loki had hurt for days afterwards, and Frigga did not comment on the winces she caught from him. Thor will always remember how the bone biting chill had been relieved somewhat by their activity, and the surge of affection and pleasure through him when Loki moaned his name. 

A strange thing that sometimes occurs to Thor is how even in the morning afterward, with the winds weaker and the sun shining down, Loki, flushed with delight, had flung his arms around Thor, and Thor saw a flash of blue skin before dark black hair obscured his view, as if Loki had not been warmed at all. 

But that is all a trick of the eye, Thor believes.


End file.
